


Cut scenes - a Strictly fan fic

by Fuzzlebuzzlebee01



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/F, Gay, Just Very Gay, Lesbians, M/M, Short, Wholesome, did i mention gay, lol very gay, showbizz, strictly stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzlebuzzlebee01/pseuds/Fuzzlebuzzlebee01
Summary: Strictly - the gayest show out there. Nervous but excited celebrities are thrown into a world full glitter and glam, and paired with a flamboyant friendly professional dancer. It's a world where sexuality and gender are simply erased as men become women and ladies can hold each others hand and dance cheek to cheek.And yet off screen, when the sparkles settle and the lights go down, feelings are less explicit. Eye contact is limited down to subtle glances, embraces filtered to a petty brush of the hand. Tensions run high as the two pairs of bashful homosexuals try to figure out their burning feelings for their coworkers.A wholesome story about the lesbian presenters Tess and Claudia and ultra gay judges Craig and Bruno.Hi I've written stuff before but never fanfics, just thought it'd be fun to write one so I hope you all enjoy! Not really sure how all this works but I'm trying my best, also just clarifying these are real people who in real life are probably married in straight relationships (ew lol) so it's just a fanfic please don't sue me or anything! Have an amazing day as well if you are reading this :)
Relationships: Craig Revel Horwood/Bruno Tonioli, Tess Daly/Claudia Winkleman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Cut scenes - a Strictly fan fic

**Author's Note:**

> Um hopefully this arrives at the beginning of the chapter, anyway this first bit is set in 2019 :)
> 
> Also sorry the chapters are a little short lol

"Hello again my lovely!" Claudia beamed as she sauntered into the dressing room. Tess looked up and returned the smile as her makeup artist gently pulled back from applying eyeshadow.  
"Oooh we're going gold today, it looks very glamorous!" she said as she left the two coffees on the side and knelt down to be eye level with Tess, who chuckled gently in reply.  
"Thank you Claud, you too are looking very glamorous! Loving the dress tonight."  
Her cool blue eyes closed again as more eyeshadow was applied, which meant she missed the light blush blossoming on Claudia's face. She watched as the artist applied some last minute bronzer onto Tess's sun kissed skin. 

Oh and how she wished to be that very sun.

Claudia wasn't really sure when the romantic feelings arrived. The moment she had her hair cut into the classic style it still is today, she was sure she was a lesbian. There was no doubt. But she couldn't pinpoint exactly when she fell for Tess, all she knew was that the feelings grew more and more every day. Saturday night always brought new reasons for her heart to beat that little faster, her smile to grow a little wider. She had such conflicted feelings - the excitement of getting to be with her favourite person was thrilling, but having to suppress the deep, overwhelming love she had for this gorgeous goddess of a woman was a depressing struggle. 

"Well that'll be you done for tonight, have a great time!" the makeup artist smiled at them both as she packed up her things, leaving Claudia looking at Tess on her own. She watched as the golden eyelids lifted to reveal two glimmering sapphires.  
"Well how do i look?"  
"Absolutely stunning my dear!"  
"Aww just such a charmer aren't you Claud" Tess laughed, gently brushing her own hair back behind her ears. "Now come on, let's get going shall we?"  
She got out of her seat and grabbed the coffee on the side, Claudia making sure she could be next to her at all times. 

A few doors down, Bruno was stood in front of the mirror making the final adjustments to his suit - straightening his bow tie, fiddling with the cufflinks, making sure his shirt was undone as low as possible without it being a concern for the politically correct older audience members of the show. He looked back up at his reflection but something still felt off.. 

Until he felt a gentle pair of hands at his neck. 

"Darling your collar. Every single time." Craig rolled his eyes as he folded down the fabric at the back of Brunos' neck.  
"Ah right uh.. thanks" he grinned shyly as he watched him in the mirror, his body temperature starting to rise as he felt the warm breath against his skin.  
"There. Now come on turn around, might as well fix the rest of your outfit while we're at it." Craig sighed, but the subtle smile didn't go unnoticed. He rotated Bruno round so they were face to face, and for a sudden moment they looked at each other in a warm silence, Craig's hands on Bruno's shoulders with a caring but tight grip. The world around them was put on pause as they were completely focused on each other, engulfed by the sensation. A sudden shake of Craig's head to snap him out of it and the moment was over, reality returned once again. He reached out to perfect Bruno's tie, before pausing. Slowly, he took his hands up to the top of his collar, and smoothly ran his fingers underneath the fabric. The moment returned, Bruno's body temperature soared and the redness on his cheeks soared with it as he stood frozen. Craig continued to let his fingers slide underneath the collar, unable to make eye contact for fear of his cheeks also igniting in a red glow. He reached the buttons and let his fingers slip off and drop to his side.  
"There." he said after clearing his throat. “Now just try and say presentable for the rest of the show won’t you?”  
“I’ll try my best!” Bruno called cheerfully as Craig hurried off, but soon his head drooped. Had he done something wrong? He wasn’t usually this quiet; he loved to strike up a conversation before they got to the ballroom.. He took a deep inhale before heading out the door.


End file.
